


Future Ideas

by Crowsims



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Gargoyles (Cartoon), Justice League - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: A List of ideas for future stories and follow ups to current series I'd like opinions on.
Kudos: 2





	1. Marvel Dark One

**Author's Note:**

> First one here is one I've worked and fiddled with in various ways but could never seem to make it work out. Any comments, ideas or even if you'd be interested in seeing it beyond the prologue here would be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Rumple from Once Upon a Time, but a lady OC. I thought that by binding her not just to the dagger, but soulmates as well would make her an interesting character to write. I thought binding her to Steve and Natasha, strongly considering, would balance her out. I have it written for a quad, but can go trio also. Any thoughts or ideas for a different pair let me know in the comments. You can also reach me at sims2472@yahoo.com.

**Before there was light there was darkness. The Dark Elves would like everyone to think they were born from it, but they weren’t. There was nothing in the beginning except the darkness. Then the six singularities came to be, but between them, surrounding them, there was always darkness. The darkness was able to leach the power from the singularities right up to the Big Bang; which not only brought the universe in to being and created the Infinity Stones, but also breathed life in to the darkness.**

**Which in turn caused the need for the Dark One.**

**Now the Dark One is a being infused with the darkness. Granting them not just the power of the darkness, but the collective power of the Infinity Stones without the need of the Infinity Gauntlet. Since then there have been many Dark Ones of various colors, races and sex. But all of them have strived to be absolute rulers of their own corner of the universe. Many succeeded in some form or another, before being defeated by a force of good hearted beings in the name of the light.**

**The Dark One can be defeated and even killed if done properly. Unlike the body housing it, the darkness cannot be destroyed. The universe cannot let the darkness remain in its true form, for fear that it will eventually try to consume all life and light in the universe and thus return things to the way they once were. So the Dagger was forged, a blade forged from the first sun, the first source of light. The darkness became tied to the blade and in effect tied to an individual when they killed a Dark One with the Dagger.**

**In those rare instances that the Dark One was defeated and killed without the use of the Dagger, the darkness returned to the Dagger and it was then entrusted to the first group of true immortals. It is said they were beings whose lives were tied to the suns that were born from the explosion of the first star. So long as their sun burned, they lived on. But when their sun went out they in turn burnt out as well. One of these beings would either take on the burden of becoming the next Dark One or find some poor soul and curse them to that fate.**

**For while the darkness is bound inside a living being, that being is bound to the Dagger. Their name is etched in to its gleaming silver wavy blade. And whoever possess the Dagger gains control of the Dark One. The Dark One is bound to follow any order given so long as they hold the Dagger. That’s why most Dark Ones are smart enough to keep it on them at all times or hide it away in a secure location only they know. The latter rarely works though.**

**Who am I to know all of this you ask.**

**My name is Rynn Raines and I am the current, and with any luck, the last Dark One.**

*******

**The last of the immortals fled to earth during the early 1900’s and stumbled upon me, an orphan from the age of 10 to 20 living on the streets and doing whatever I had to in order to survive. She came across me in an alley where I had just been beaten and raped by a local gang. I was at the brink of death when she knelt over me and took me in her arms. She tried to soothe me, telling me I would be fine and soon would be reborn. But despite what was about to happen, that I must never give in to the darkness. That I should strive to find a balance between the light and darkness. Then she drove the Dagger in to my heart.**

**I could feel the darkness course in to me, filling me with new life, strength and power. My mind was filled with memories of past Dark Ones, of the history of the darkness. I could also feel it trying to take over my mind and heart. And it would have. But then the image of my mother on her deathbed, taking my hand and calling me the light of her life filled my mind. That memory kept me grounded and with it I was able to resist the darkness taking me over.**

**The immortal died after and I buried her. Knowing that with her gone there would be no one left for the Dagger to pass to. Meaning that when I am killed the darkness will be set free to consume the universe once and for all. For the Dagger cannot contain the darkness forever on its own.**

**So I decided to do what no other Dark One has ever had the will or desire to do. I decided not to use my new found status and power to rule the earth or conquer other worlds. Instead I became what many would call a crossroads demon. I make deals with people who come to me, but instead of collecting souls I collect objects from them. Sometimes I make them sign a contract that they or their descendants will owe me a favor. Other times I simply take an IOU**

**That is how I lived my life for over 100 years and how I continue to. The world keeps changing, but I don’t. Science and technology have become the norm these days. Magic maybe real, but there are only a handful who practice the art. And they’re busy enough keeping this reality safe.**

**Immortality these days has been weighing on me. At least it was until I received my first soulmark. To say I was surprised at the words appearing on my skin would be an understatement. But there they were. It looked like I was setting a trend as the new Dark One. Not only am I not following in the footsteps of those before me, but I have a soulmate out there waiting for me. And not just one…three. I am going to be part of a quad. Something that has not happened in over two hundred years.**

**Once my surprise cleared I found myself relieved and hopeful. My balancing the darkness inside me lately has become a struggle. Resisting its pull and giving in to all the power it promises. But when I look down and see those words on my skin…I’m filled with light. With hope that there are people out there who will love and accept me regardless of what I am.**

**Now I just have to find them. Which shouldn’t be too difficult. There’s only like 8 billion or so people on earth now. And untold billions in the galaxy. How hard can it be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also reach me at sims2472@yahoo.com

The next part of my Soul of Steel series I'm thinking of introducing the Inhumans. Also it will probably be the last we hear of Cal and I'm thinking of a possile cliffhangar involving Kara and a condition her powers undergo. Ideas or something you might like to see are helpful and could spark something.

Continuing my Gargoyles crossover is something I'd like to do if people were interested. I have one fan so far wanting to see more of my Trinity/Lucifer story. I have ideas with that for either single stories or small chapter fics. Again, if people were interested. My Time Lad Hope and her girlfriend Faith fics, as well as my Sil in the May family are also potential continuous series.

I am even thinking of revamping my Knowing the Soul story. I'd leave the original on here still, keep my OC and her powers, but shift a few things around. Maybe alter the bond pairs if you don't thin Gamora works. Thoughts?

I know my writing is simple and I don't have a beta. I go over my stories at least three-four times before posting them. So I can never really promise a clear cut schedule of updates or even when you'd get a story from me. If you loo at my Crow/Buffy series you'll note I write what I like and want to see and hope others will like it too. Soul of Steel is the first series I wrote that people really liked. I keep getting kudos for it and that fills me with hope for my other stories. That's why I'm writing this, asking for thoughts and feedback.

I want to see what you guys think and like. All I ask is that you be honest, but also kind. I really do want to take all thoughts in to consideration moving forward. I thank you all for the continued kudos and for taking the time to read this; for putting up with me and my crazy thoughts and ideas in the first place. I love this site and freedom it gives fans to create.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Crossover Ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed in crossovers I either like to introduce my own OC based ideas from the other series and placing them in the AU of the other. Soul of Steel is only one so far where I took an actual character and altered her before dropping her in; AKA Kara Kent. I can do this for these other ideas, but I kinda like creating OC's also.

Before I lay out my list I want to clarify two key things. #1: All my stories are AU. Within the MCU I tend to start things off either a couple months or years after the first Avengers movie. I try to avoid hitting Age of Ultron. I loved the movie and it introducing Wanda to the MCU. I just lie to alter her intro and keep Ultron an idea of Tony's that the others keep talking him out of. #2: I do love writing Darcy/Natasha pairings. Either as a Poly relationship, part of my OC's bond, or just a single pairing mixed in to the story. I am also a fan of rare or unheard of pairings. Example: throwing Gamora threw the portal in the first movie and having her on earth to get paired with whoever I want. So expect to see that in all MCU centered stories. If you think I should pair my OC with someone else, or want to see a pairing not commonly used, let me know.

1: An AU Transformers Prime concept with the whole Transformers Universe, including the movies, within the Avengers MCU. Pepper adopts my female OC, who grew up in Jasper with her friends and brings Team Prime in to the mix. Already have a few chapters written out if anyone's interest is peeked.

2: My own OC She-Venom. Callsign: Venomes, character name: Winifred Brock, but Freddie to her friends. Possible Poly relationship with Darcy and Natasha. Or joins the Guardians when they come to investigate potential Symbiots on earth. Then she'll probably end up with Gamora.

3: JL: Unlimited. An OC with powers combined from Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo and a Saiyan. She's paired with Wonder Woman and they have a relationship and life that moves through the series, starting at the beginning of Justice League.

4: JL: Unlimited. There was a female Batwoman shortly in the Batman Beyond comic series. My OC in this is the female daughter of Bruce & Talia takin up the Bat mantle in the Justice League, but I giver her the Beyond suit and car, after her father dies facing off with Joker. I mix in a little Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker that explains the face off. She's older than Damian and I pair her with Wonder Woman, her secret crush. I actually have the first part of this potential series finished if anyone's interest is peeked.

5: Faith the Vampire Slayer. An AU where Faith came to Sunnydale first and is THE Slayer. She goes to high school, befriended Xander and Willow. She will have a relationship with Willow. Basically she has what Buffy had starting out in the series, minus a mom of course. Buffy's life is totally different and doesn't get introduced till later. Again I have bits and parts of this series finished if people are interested. There are a lot of stories and series out there with this premise I know...but I love Faith so I did it too.

6: Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU soulbond between the Chosen Two and an OC. She's a succubus with Megan Fox's Jennifer's Body origin altered slightly, and Bo from Lost Girl's powers. In fact I was maybe thinking of making it a Lost Girl/Buffy crossover. Make my succubus more demon than Fae, but part of the Fae line. Sort of lie the source of the succubus Fae. First part finished just not posted.

Okay so I have drafts of some of these already written out. I just have to go over them and do some rewrites and things. I haven't posted them because after the low interest my Crow and the Knowing the Soul OC got I focused more on merging actual characters. Soul of Steel has been my biggest success on here. But I like OCs. My imagination as a kid has always been making my own character from a different series and pretending I was them in whatever universe my friends and I were playing in.

Anyway, I still might post what I have of these ideas regardless. I'm just wondering if others besides me will find them fun. Thanks for reading this far up in my idea rants. I might post more that pop in to my head another time, but for now this is all I got, LOL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why the Dark One end note keeps popping up. I don't have it on here when I preview post. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Think Rumple from Once Upon a Time, but a lady OC. I thought that by binding her not just to the dagger, but soulmates as well would make her an interesting character to write. I thought binding her to Steve and Natasha, strongly considering, would balance her out. I have it written for a quad, but can go trio also. Any thoughts or ideas for a different pair let me know in the comments. You can also reach me at sims2472@yahoo.com.


End file.
